1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a game system for playing games of chance for money and prizes and, more particularly, to a perpetual game of chance using a quantity of individual play cards and one or more seal cards to select one or more challengers and determine if the challengers defeat the prior game""s winning player.
2. Description of Prior Art
The popularity of games of chance is undeniable. Whether operated by a government, casino, bingo hall, or tavern, these games can be a lucrative undertaking for both the player and the game operator. Games of chance come in a variety of styles to suit different players. One type is the paper-based small games of chance wherein symbols, letters, or numbers are imprinted on game cards to indicate whether the player has won the game. The symbols, letters, or numbers are concealed until the player purchases the card and removes the concealing means, revealing the results of the game. In this variety of game, a set of game cards is sold to the game operator who, preferably, sells all of the tickets in the set and uses the proceeds for the prizes. Once the prizes are awarded, the game operator keeps the remaining money as profit.
Over the years, manufacturers have developed a number of different paper-based small games of chance. For example, jar tickets are small folded and banded slips of paper that contain indicia of winning. Pull tab games, sometimes called break-open game cards, have one or more perforated tabs on the back of the card that can be removed to reveal indicia of winning.
Paper-based small games of chance are entertaining for the players because the games provide an opportunity for the player to win various sums of money or prizes for a limited cost. For the game operators, the games can be a source of revenue with a minimal initial investment. Since the cost of running and playing this type of game is minimal, many different groups use paper-based small games of chance as a source of income. Typically, game operators include gambling establishments, charitable groups, or private organizations. For gambling establishments such as bingo halls, this type of game can be a valuable extra source of revenue. Charitable groups benefit from these games through the income provided. For private organizations such as nightclubs or taverns, the entertainment of the patrons can be as beneficial as the added revenue the games produce.
As can be appreciated, the more entertaining the paper-based small games of chance are, the more successful the game operator will be. To make the games more appealing, manufacturers have produced games with an assortment of themes that might attract various people. In some cases, different forms of the same games have been developed. For example, a pull tab game may have a single removable area on the card, or it might contain several removable areas. In addition, some games may have more than one way of winning on a single ticket. One such example of this type of game is shown in Fienberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,090. In these variations, the games are only single play games; therefore, once the game card has been opened the game is over.
Manufactures have built upon prior paper-based small games of chance to maintain a player""s interest. One such game is the multi-level, or advanced play game. These games use the traditional single play game cards wherein some of the players are instant winners, while others qualify for advanced play. For additional or advanced play, the games use a special type of game card called a seal card. A seal card typically has a place for the qualified players to identify themselves and one or more concealed areas on the card. Once all of the qualifying players have been identified, the concealed areas are revealed to show a predetermined indicator of the game winner. After the winner is known, the game is completed. One such example of this type of game is shown in Quinlan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,921, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The present game system is a perpetual game of chance. The game system provides the player with a novel level of entertainment wherein the winner of the game is automatically entitled to play subsequent games without having to purchase another game card. This type of game system also benefits the game operator because it encourages the players to continue playing after the initial game has ended.
In accordance with the present game system, a quantity of individual play cards is sold to players for a predetermined price. The individual play cards contain indicia that are initially concealed from and subsequently revealed by the players. The indicia can be symbols, letters, or numbers, or any combination thereof. Some of the indicia indicate that the player is an instant winner and entitled to receive a predetermined prize. Other indicia indicate the player is a qualified challenging contestant and is qualified for a chance to defeat the prior game""s winning player. Still other cards contain indicia that do not indicate any winning combination and, therefore, these players have lost the game.
One or more challenger seal cards are provided with one or more concealed areas under which is predetermined challenger indicia, identifying the player or players who will become the challenging players and will attempt to defeat the prior game""s winning player. The challenger seal card may also contain a qualified challenger contestant identification area where the qualified challenging contestants can identify themselves. The indictor can be any identifying mark such as the player""s name or other symbol to represent themselves. Once all of the qualified challenging contestants are identified, the concealed areas are revealed to show who will be the challenging players to challenge the prior game""s winner. The challenging players also receive a prize.
One or more winning seal cards are provided with one or more concealed areas. The areas contain predetermined winning indicia that indicate each of the challenging players and the previous game""s winning player. One of the concealed areas is reveal to show the chosen predetermined winning indicia. Based on the revealed indicia, one of the challenging players is the winning player to be defeated in the next game, or the current winning player continues as the winner. Whoever is the winning player of the current game receives a prize and is automatically entered into the next game.